From Pieces of Broken Memories
by Wolfekit
Summary: She ran. She ran as far as she could. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She wanted to be isolated so she couldn't hurt anyone. She felt tears in her eyes as she ran. She never wanted to go back. *Also warning there is swearing in our story. One of character does curse a lot. If you do not like it please do not read. Y'all been warned.*
1. Chapter 1, Parlian

**Prologue** :

The cave was isolated from anyone and he knew no one would be able to find her unless they were looking. He looked down at her wings sagging. She was still fighting to stay awake. He snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around her wings, wrists, and ankles to the point where she could no longer fight back. Her hands still dripping with blood as well as her wings. "Well, well, well haven't we be practicing?"

"What happened to you?"

She smiled showing her teeth that grew to sharp fangs. "I grew up. You stayed... an innocent child."

"I once looked up to you and now I don't even know who I looking at."

She chuckled. "I do, Moony; I'm your... worst nightmare. Not even... you can keep... me locked... up here for... long, trust me... I know more... than you... think I do." Her eyes drooped.

He sighed looking at his friend and at what she had become. Her once white wings turned black dripping red; her usual calm personality now harsh and unforgiving.

"Then I wish you didn't have that outlook on life." He snapped his fingers again and her head slumped against the stone ground. She stopped struggling and her eyes shut. He looked to the moon and her. He saw he was fading. "It was nice knowing you while it lasted."

 **Arendelle** :

She ran. She ran as far as she could. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She wanted to be isolated so she couldn't hurt anyone. She felt tears in her eyes as she ran. It hurt too much to listen to Anna apologize or speak through the door. It hurt to hear her father say everything will turn out in the end. It hurt to see a look of fear in mother's eyes. It hurt no matter how hard she tried to conceal her emotions.

Her powers weren't too strong but still made pieces of ice under her feet tripping her if she wasn't careful. It wasn't a beautiful like it had been with Anna but was a dark red, the same color ice that could destroy her. She felt trapped when she got to the water. Ice formed a small path for her and became solid when she stepped on it. It melted when she picked her foot up leaving no trace she had been there. Tears flowed more as she left her home and didn't solve the problems she wanted solved.

She got back onto land and she kept running rubbing tears out of her eyes. Ice appeared under feet making her slip and scraped her hands, and arms. She ripped her nightgown and got dirt on her face. She massaged her ankle.

It ached, burned to stand. "Just my luck to sprain my ankle," she let the tears fall. She put her hands around her ankle and a flash of hot pain ran up her leg. There was some rustling in the trees. Her whole body tensed up.

She saw a dark shape and wanted to scream but fear took over and shut her eyes instead, "Hey you alright?" She looked at the shape again. It was definitely a boy at least three years older than her. He had a brown cloak around his shoulders, a dark blue shirt underneath, and light brown pants that only reached above his ankles. He crouched down in front of her. "Are you sick?" She saw his warm dark brown and messy hair. He tried touching her face. "Can you talk?" She flinched from his hand. "I don't bite; I won't hurt you."

"You may not hurt me but I could you."

"Well I'm sure you won't do it on purpose."

"You do not know my nature. How can you be so sure?"

He only laughed lightly at her. "You seem educated pretty well."

"Yet you do not." He shrugged. "You take insults well."

"I've been insulted a lot in my time. Come on I'll help you up." He reached his hand out for her but she only moved away. "You don't trust easily now do you?"

"Hard to trust someone you just met. A lesson you seemed have not learned."

"Having trust and faith are different." She turned her head away. "I'm Jack what's your name?"

"There's no reason for me to tell you."

He smiled. "Smart girl but what's your name?"

"Give me one good reason to tell you."

"Well, Princess, I need something to call you or I could call you Princess."

She glared at him. "It is Elsa."

"See it wasn't that hard. Come on you should be at home not wandering around in the dark. I'll help you get home if you want."

"I protect myself just fine." She accidentally moved her leg and she felt a sharp pain run up through her leg. She bit her lip to withhold screaming.

He shook his head. "Without moving your leg, I don't think so."

"Just leave me alone this has nothing to do with you." She felt tears in her eyes when she tug on her leg.

"No but I could probably help just take my hand."

"Leave me alone," she swung her arm and ice flew out barely missing him. He looked behind him. A tree began getting covered with ice up to the leaves. She moved her ankle sending a shock through her body.

He turned back to her, "Hey try not to move too much, you'll hurt yourself."

"You should worry about your own safety when you're around me."

He sat in front of her. "I, honestly, don't believe you'd purposely hurt me." He reached out his hand to her. "If you let me I can help."

She pulled her hands to her chest. "You'll get hurt if I touch you."

"I don't think I will."

"Yes you will."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Sounds like a guess," he had a slight grin.

"That sounds like a precaution."

"Please I don't want you hurt."

"Who would want someone hurt?"

"Please I'm dangerous just go."

"Sorry but no, Princess."

She glared at him biting her lip. "Why do you stay then?"

"Because, I don't feel like making a habit of leaving girls that are hurt on their own no matter how different they are. I'm not making any exceptions." She stared at him trying to figure out this boy then looked away. "I can fight with you all night or I can help you go home it's your choice."

"You'll get sick or hurt if you stay."

"Yes that is a possibility but I'm not leaving you out here hurt." He got up and dusted himself off. "Come on, you can't persuade me to leave you on your own seeing you can barely move your ankle."

He held out his hand. "I've almost killed you a few minutes ago yet you still want to be around me. Are you insane?"

"A bit, or so my sister says, but I honestly couldn't care if you had powers or not." She took his hand reluctantly and he pulled her to her feet. She stood on both her feet and the pain once again shot up her through body. She saw black and felt pressure disappear from her leg. "You alright? You almost blacked out there."

"I… I'm okay." She noticed she was on his back but her ankle still hurt.

"You don't sound too okay. You look like you're from Arendelle am I correct?"

"Y-yes," she didn't guard her words.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"Y-yes," the pain wouldn't stop as the vibration in Jack's steps.

"Don't worry I know my way to Arendelle and you'll be home soon. Did you know you have the same name as the oldest princess of Arendelle?"

"Yeah," she guarded her words now.

"You two are probably the same age too. You're like eleven, right?"

"Yes," she asked wondering how he could know so much about her.

"Thought so, Princess."

"Please don't call me that; I gave you my name so please use it."

"No thanks, it annoys you just a little bit too much and you tend to act like a spoiled one too."

"I do not."

"Yes sometimes not all the time."

"Great, don't I feel like a brat."

He smiled. "You don't act it as much as my baby sister." He laughed. "You'd like her, Princess. She acts like a child being one."

"She sounds like my own."

"A lot of kids act the same she'll grow up. At least I hope so." She smiled. "What about your sister?"

"I don't really know. We don't really talk much."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing," she sighed. "How do you know so much of Arendelle?"

"I got there every month or two. I take my sister sometimes too." She smiled listening.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Talkative now are we?" He laughed. "Pippa I like calling her Pipsqueak."

"Really Pipsqueak," she was smiling along with him.

"Or Pip,"

"I wonder what she calls you."

He sighed, "Jacky." He rubbed his eyes.

She stifled a laugh. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"She's been calling me that her whole life; I've gotten used to it."

"You don't really let anything bother you do you?"

"Why should I? Life is short and I don't feel like wasting it. Every day is a gift, don't you think?"

"I never really thought of it like that."

"Hey this is out of weird and weirder, but why are you so afraid of yourself?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright I won't push, Princess."

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"Nope and you can't stop me."

"I couldn't without threatening you and I don't do that."

"You don't seem like type anyway, Princess."

"I can't tell was that an insult or a compliment."

"A little of both, Princess," He smirked.

"Liar," she whispered.

She looked at him and saw the smile on his face, "Yep."

"Idiot."

"More than you know, Princess."

"You just made fun of yourself, you know that?"

"Yes, the short time I've known you, I haven't heard you laugh. I'm trying my best to make you laugh." She looked around her seeing the forest disappearing behind them. They got to the bridge to Arendelle. "So I go straight Princess?"

"Wait why?"

"I'm not an idiot. I picked up on it the moment you began talking. I don't see how you got out. It seems pretty guarded as you are."

"Hey!"

"That's for horses Princess. I'm not a fool so don't play me for one."

She looked at the cobblestone streets. "I went out the servants corners and stayed out of the light."

"Yeah seems pretty simple,"

"Just keep your head down and be quiet."

"That's my middle name."

"How much you want to bet that, it isn't?"

"No isn't; it's James."

"Your last name is?"

"Overland."

"Jack James Overland that's your name," she suppressed a laughed.

"Jackson James Overland and yes that's my name, Princess," he laughed but became quiet when they went inside. She whispered way to her room in his ear. He followed and got there without anyone noticing. He helped her sit down on her bed.

"There are some bandages in the top drawer." He grabbed them and handed him.

She wrapped her ankle. "For someone who is terrified of herself you can take good of yourself." She tied it together.

"I learned to do this when my sister kept getting hurt in the town." She cut the bandage. "It's also not the first time I've slipped on my own ice and hurt myself."He snickered, nodding.

"I want to know why the gates had shut almost a year ago."

"I don't want to answer this question."

"I understand." He got up. "I'll check up on you make sure you're alright." She gave him a confused look. He looked around her room. "I guess you don't have much support with your powers here." She blushed. "See you, Princess, I hope. I'll be quiet don't worry." He left shutting the door behind him.

She shook her head smiling a little. "You, Jackson, are an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2, Siblings

**Siblings** :

She began noticing Jack sleeping in more than usual. Maybe he's having a hard time sleeping? She shook her head. He slept in till ten. Four hours than when he supposed to. He's still sluggish as always. Maybe he's just being lazy and going back to sleep. One night, she heard the floorboards creaking. It was probably midnight. You idiot what are you up to at this ungodly hour? She pretended to be asleep and in the day it wouldn't have fooled anyone, not even him. At night was another story to be told and they were supposed to be a sleep. She waited for the door shut and got out of bed.

She wrapped the old knitted blanket around her and followed Jack. She was barefoot stepping on branches that hurt her feet. She followed him to their favorite spot: the lake. She remembered splashing him with water or skating on the thick ice in the middle of winter. She wondered why he came here of all places at night. He just sat down and stared up at the sky looking at stars. Really, you big idiot, you come out here in the bloody night to gaze at stars; can't you do this at home? She watched him to see if he'd do something but nope nothing. She was about to climb back down when she heard rustling in the meadow's brushes. She ducked looking at the top of branches and leaves. She smiled seeing a girl. You little fox no wonder you've so tired.

She was in a light blue nightgown, cloak, gloves on her hands, small braid, light hair, slip on shoes, and bandage on her ankle. "How's the ankle?"

"Aches less but I can walk." She kept her distance almost like a deer. "It's hard to get here in the dark."

He laughed. "I still don't bite yet you keep your distance." Yep that's Jack friendly as ever. She swore she'd seen or at least heard a description of her before.

"I refuse to let anyone get hurt." He got up and walked over to her.

He took her gloves off. "I told you 'you don't need them.'"

She tried reaching for them. She leaned on her good ankle. "You don't understand."

"They'll only make you scared." He moved swinging her hand toward her. Pippa fell back watching ice climb all the branches and leaves. She made a small squeak making them both turn to her. She crawled; hiding behind the tree's leaves and looked at the both of them. Pippa saw fear in the girl's eyes. Was she terrified that she saw Pippa or what she had done?

"Pip," he looked shocked, not scared like the girl.

She looked around. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

She recognized the voice of Anna's older sister. "Y-you're Princess Elsa. Y-you're Princess Anna's older sister." Her voice became a little stronger and a smile built up on her face.

"You have ice powers! That's so…" she couldn't find the words. She laughed coming out her hiding spot and sat down thinking about all this. "Wait how do you two know each other? Why did Arendelle's gates close? Is Princess Anna not well or something? How cool is it that you have ice powers?! If the gates are shut why are you here?"

"Pip," she still asked questions as fast as she could. She asked about Anna, how she got her powers, anything and everything that came to mind. "Pip," Elsa still looked completely terrified but didn't look as scared. She kept looking from the trees and bushes to her face. "Pip," she still continued to ask questions keeping her eyes on the princess in front of her. "Pippa breathe!"

She took a breath and looked at Jack, smiling shyly all the sudden. "Oops sorry, too many questions; I apologize." The words sounded funny and she didn't notice how out of breath she was. Elsa sat down still staring at the ice behind her. She looked behind her and remembered what happened even though it happened instant. "Oh that, I'm sure that was an accident." She looked at her blanket that she still wore around her. Now she wished she didn't bring it. It was keeping her a little too warm. "I guess I'm just a little too excited. I'm Pippa." She remembered Anna laughing and as open as Jack was with strangers. She talked so fondly of Elsa and even poked at her own title. She didn't understand how this could be the girl Anna looked up to so. She wasn't like Jack and was terrified unlike the way Anna had described her. Pippa stood up and sat in front of Elsa. She smiled at her pulling back her brown straight hair. Jack stood back and just watched smiling. Elsa moved a finger across her cheek. She touched her own cheek and felt a scratch there. "Huh, I didn't notice the scratch there. It was probably a branch that hit me in the face."

"Pip leave her alone."

She looked at Jack, "Oh sorry, I'm Pippa."

"You've already told me that."

She laughed looking down, embarrassed. "Oh I guess I did that." Elsa turned to Jack.

"Pip, why'd you follow me?"

"Does curiosity count?"

"No,"

"I'm glad I did though."

"Yes, because me almost killing you, the both of you, is just brilliant."

Jack laughed and Pippa smiled happily. "Accidents," they said at the time.

"Really the both of you,"

They both just smiled at her, "yup," they both at the same time.

"You're too much alike to be siblings."

Pip stood up stretching. "Mom swears that I'm an imitation of him." She jumped up and down.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Elsa, she's just as I told you annoying."

"Same to you," she crossed her arms sticking out her tongue.

Jack crossed his arms like a child. "I am not annoying."

"I'll have to agree with your hyperactive sister." Elsa said. rubbing her head; Pippa smiled smugly.

"You would, Princess."

"Stop acting like a child." Pip laughed.

"Says the child."

"Hey, I'm almost 9." Pip said pouting.

"Um no you're 7 and I'm 13; I win."

"I have no idea how you two put up with each other. And, you both act like children."


	3. Chapter 3, Bursdag

p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"It was her 12th birthday and he walked quietly behind her. She sat by the lake as always with her legs tucked closely. She watched the ripples in the water. He put his hand over her eyes. He pulled her chin up a bit before he took his hand off her eyes showing her the simple chain and a single snowflake charm. "You like it?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;""It is beautiful but why'd you get it?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;""Hey I pay attention to important dates. I did know it was your birthday, princess."/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"She glared at him. "I thought you said you'd stop that."/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;""Old habits die hard, Princess." She rolled her eyes./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;""I don't know if I can take this."/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;""It's a gift and a small one in fact. Oh here," he put the necklace around her neck and sat down next to her. He smiled putting his feet in the water./span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 200%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"She admired it. "Thank you."/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-variant: normal;"spanspanspan style="font-size: 11pt;"spanspanspan style="background: transparent;""No problem, oh I nearly forgot."/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4, Elsker

Almost four years had passed since he met Elsa when he was 13. He sat on his bed at home unable to sleep. It wasn't even day so he knew she wouldn't be by the lake either. He stared at the ceiling hoping to get some sleep. He saw Pippa climb up on his bed. He shut his eyes hoping she'd think he was a sleep. "You're thinking about Elsa." He remained quiet. "I know you're awake; I'm not you. I also know you're thinking about Elsa."

He opened one eye looking at the smug look on her face. "No," he tried not blushing.

"You're always thinking about Elsa, just admit it."

"Am not," he whispered.

"Are too, if you don't then why do you always smile around her?"

"What do you know?" He pulled the blanket over her head. She struggled with the blanket and he held back laughing.

"More than you," She held the blanket so he couldn't pull it over her head. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that you like her. She likes you too, stupid." She flicked him in the forehead like he used to do to when she was younger. "You are so oblivious sometimes."

"Then what do I do, Missy."

"Easy be honest with her."

"Sure remind me not to ever take advice from you."

"Jack I'm serious please just try." Pippa whined.

She gave him puppy dog eyes and he sighed. "Fine, I'm too much of a sucker. You have to stay here got it."

"That's not fair!"

He put his hand over her mouth. "Pippa keep it down before you wake up mom." He made sure their mom wasn't wake. He took his hand off her mouth.

"Sorry, I want to help."

"I'll tell her but you have to stay here. Deal," She hesitantly took his hand. She crossed her fingers next to her leg and he didn't see them.

He walked to the lake thinking about what to say. If Pippa is right then Elsa already knows. He cursed a bit. He came to the lake. She had on a light blue dress and braid. Her hair was neat platinum blonde unlike Jack's messy brown. He leaned against a tree watching her. She just barely touched the surface of the lake when it froze over. She backed away. "Nice going, Princess." She glared at him. "Getting stronger still?"

"Yes, you didn't have to keep me company. I only came to practice."

"I," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you something really." She walked towards him putting her hands behind her back. He noticed the necklace he had gotten her three years ago she was still wearing it. Maybe, Pippa was right. He thought to himself.  
"Okay, what do you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you liked me."

"Of course I do. You're my friend; you weren't scared of me. Why do you ask?"

"No I meant more than just a friend." She blushed a little and fiddled with her necklace. She looked from his brown eyes.

She wanted to back away from him so she couldn't hurt him. "Um... I... I might." She looked down at her feet hoping ice wouldn't spread. "It's fine, if you feel un..." He put his hands on the back of her neck and kissed her. She tensed up and didn't know what to do. She shut her eyes and kissed him back. He moved his arms and put them around her waist. She moved her hands through his messy hair. They separated from each other both a bright shade of red.

Pippa screamed with excitement and put her hands over her mouth realizing it was too late. "See what I'd tell you!" She came out of her hiding spot smiling back at them. Jack put his head in his hand. Elsa smiled looking at him who embarrassed for once and not the other way around.

"Sisters what can you do with them?" He shrugged keeping his arm around her waist. She blushed redder than Jack. Pippa shivered. "Sorry Pippa."

"It's fine just a breeze." She pointed to both of them. "I'll leave you two alone." She turned and walked away.

"Go on and go after her," he looked at her and smiled.

"I'll deal with her when I get home." She felt both his arms around her waist.

"Well aren't you sweet but just don't you put me before your family alright."

"I'm supposed to, Princess." He pulled her closer to him.

She dismissed the fact he called her princess again, "No, no you're not." She smiled then saw the frost on his shirt. "Sorry," she put her hands close to her chest.

"I don't mind the cold anymore."

"You could get sick around me."

"Sweet that you care but I know what I'm getting myself into."  
"Did you come here with the thought of courting me?"  
"No, more like self-doubt." They talked, laughed, and he kissed her multiple times. At sundown, she smiled holding his hand. She wasn't worried about hurting him anymore but now she was worried about someone finding her gone.

"I have to go."

"I want to know how I got a girl like you and what people might think."

"When did you start caring about what others think?"

"Well I'm not exactly a noble or smart."

"You guessed I was a princess when we met."

"Good guess, are we ever going to tell anyone?"

"One day, but Jack I have to get home before they notice I'm gone." He slowly let go over her hand as she walked away. She waved back to him and walked towards home. He put his hands on the back of his head. He smiled widely laughing. "You're an idiot."

"Yes I am!" She shook her head.

She got home without anyone noticing that she had left. She quietly shut the door and the ice in her room melted as she thought about Jack and today. She lied on her bed looking at the necklace he gotten her almost three years ago. If she hadn't of run away, she'd still be alone. She thought about one day being with Jack, Pippa, Anna, and her parents all together. She dreamed about one day everything would be absolutely fine.

 **I'm very sorry this took an entire year to update I swear we didn't forget. (kit: i kinda did and started a new story... or few...) Lots happened and we're leaving it at that.**

 **(yup... but anyways sorry for the wait. I'll remeber i have this too and stop starting new projects, I swear) I'll be there to correct her spelling as well.**


End file.
